My Name Is Uchiha
by Constantinest
Summary: Apakah benar aku ini adalah darah Uchiha? kurasa tidak, aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang sama sekali tak pantas menyandang nama itu. Review please :) COMPLETE


**My Name Is Uchiha**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Constantinest.**

**Cita-citaku adalah….**

**Sebuah perkataan penuh makna.**

**0**

**0**

**O**

**0**

Mungkin kalian akan tertawa jika mendengar apa cita-citaku. Namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha adalah suatu nama yang sangat tidak asing disini. Nama dari para penjahat kelas satu, bahkan polisi mungkin sudah bosan dengan nama itu.

Ayahku adalah seorang penjahat kelas kakap. Sidang vonis hukuman adalah film yang sudah sangat dihafalnya dan penjara adalah tempat tinggal sehari-harinya. Ibuku adalah seorang mucikari terkenal dan susah untuk diringkus oleh polisi. Dari kedua orang itulah aku lahir ke dunia ini.

Mreka tak pernah menyanyangiku, bahkan mereka tak menyadari bahwa aku ada. Kakekku adalah petinju profesional yang terkenal, lucu bukan? Kakekku seorang atlet dan ia memiliki anak seorang penjahat.

Uchiha adalah sebuah nama marga yang terkenal sampai keujung dunia, semua orang yang menyandang nama Uchiha adalah darah seorang pejuang, genius dan licik. Karena itulah, banyak dari antara mereka yang menjadi penjahat.

Dan aku duduk termenung disini hanyalah berpikir atas ucapan kakekku diruang keluarga tadi. Jarang sekali keluarga besarku berkumpul, tentu pertemuan ini sungguh bukan sekedar pertemuan keluarga, kurasa.

Pria tua dengan jenggot putih, kerutan menjalar diwajahnya, otot-otot tubuhnya terbentuk dengan sempurna. Menatapku, Uchiha junior dengan sinis. "Jadi ini anakmu? Atas pernikahanmu dengan wanita itu?"

Terlihat kakekku sangat tak menyukai ibuku. Ayahku hanya diam.

"Kau mau jadi apa kelak?" tanyanya dengan suara berat, membuat lamunanku pecah. "Jadi apa?"

"Ya. Kau mau jadi apa? Walaupun kau masih kecil, tetapi didalam darahmu mengalir darah Uchiha. Kau pasti akan menjadi orang hebat. Kuharap kau tak seperti ayahmu."

Mendunduk gugup.

"Ayah, kau tak pantas bertanya seperti itu. Biarkan dia menentukan pilihannya!"

"Kau ini, berani melawanku?"

**-xoxo-**

Lamunanku terhenti ketika perutku mulai keroncongan. Tubuh kurusku mulai berdiri, tampangku begitu menyedihkan. Menyandang nama Uchiha tetapi hanya mengenakan celana pendek serta kaos kumel yang sudah lama tak dicuci.

Aku berjalan menatap sebuah restoran dan didalamnya ada beberapa orang yang makan dengan lahap. Aku menatap mereka dengan pandangan memelas berharap mendapatkan iba dari mereka. Namun, sayangnya, pemilik restoran melihatku.

"Bedebah kecil! Pergi dari sini, bau tubuhmu membuat para tamuku mau muntah," tendangan kakinya mengenai tubuhku yang ringkih. Punggungku menbentur mengenai tembok bata yang keras, aku menjerit kecil kesakitan. Tapi dia tak peduli dan meninggalkan aku disana.

Sungguh malang nasipku. Aku tak pantas menyandang nama itu, lemah dan bukan seorang pemberani.

Berdiri perlahan, menakan perutku yang terus berbunyi. Berjalan perlahan. Memang keluarga Uchiha hidup dengan seperti ini. Bahkan kudengar kakakku sudah menjadi Mafia yang ditakuti.

"Alam yang akan membuatmu menjadi kuat," ucap kakekku. "Kau pasti bisa, aku yakin. Dari matamu kau akan melampaui ayahmu,"

Cih, perkataan pria tua itu sama sekali tak berguna untuk alam yang liar ini.

Perutku kelaparan, aku tak mempunyai uang. Jika aku tak segera makan aku akan mati. Sudah hampir dua hari aku puasa. Hanya satu.

Hanya satu cara.

Cara yang begitu mudah untuk menghantarmu ke penjara.

Ya, itu benar. Dan hanya dengan cara ini apakah darah Uchiha didalam tubuhku ini mengalir dengan sempurna?

Berjalan mendekati toko roti yang baru buka, aroma kue dari panggangan menyeruak dan mengliarkan instingku untuk mengapainya.

Berjalan perlahan berusaha tak mencurigakan. Beberapa orang mulai datang ketoko itu, membuat kesempatanku semakin besar untuk mencuri tanpa ketahuan.

Satu.. dua.. tiga, tangan kecilku dengan cepat mengambil satu kue harum itu. Dalam detiknya aku berlari dan terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan, jeritan pemilik toko atau kejaran orang dibelakangku.

"Dasar kau pencuri kecil!"

"Pencuri harus dikasih pelajaran!"

Kakiku terus berlari, telapak kakiku menyentuh tanah yang panas membuat lariku semakin lambat,"Terlambat! Aku ketahuan dan aku akan mati," pikirku.

Aku akan dihajar sampai hancur, pembuluh darahku akan membekak karena pukulan itu, bahkan ada kemungkinan tubuh bisa hancur. Tapi bukan itu yang kutakutkan! Melainkan nama darah sialan ini. Barcaft yang gagal dan pecundang.

Mengenggam roti ditanganku. Air mataku perlahan menetes, ketakutanku semakin menjadi akan amukan masal itu.

Aku terus berlari tanpa menyadari aku terjepit. Jalan buntu. Aku mati.

Menatap orang-orang yang puas akan keputusasanku. Aku berjalan mundur mendekati tembok, bahkan tembok itu rasanya bagaikan kawat yang mencekramku sehingga aku tak bisa berlari kemanapun.

"Akhirnya penjahat kecil ini tertangkap!" aku berlutut, kakiku lemas. Menutup wajahku pasrah.

Aku akan mati hanya karena sebuah roti?

Pulukan, tendangan mereka, cacian mereka akan margaku dan cemohan pecundang itu terasa begitu menempel pada otakku, rekaman pukulan itu terekam jelas dimataku.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya menunggu kapan aku akan mati! Yah, mati.

Tubuhku terdapat bekas lebam yang parah, tubuhku tak berbentuk lagi. Selama kejadian itu aku tak menjerit, semakin aku menjerit tandanya semakin hatiku terluka.

"Berhenti! Berhenti. Kalian gila? Kau ingin membunuhnya?" ucap seorang pria. Masuk kedalam kerumunan, aku merasakan dia mendekapku dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya tak jelas, pandangan mataku kabur.

"Hanya sebuah roti kalian memukulnya seperti ini!"

Perkataannya begitu bijaksana. Dia penyelamatku.

"Siapa kau?" suara seseorang.

"Aku? Itu tak penting! Nyawa anak ini kritis,"

Perkataan itu yang membuatku tidur nyenyak dalam dekapannya.

Rasanya begitu hangat.

-xoxo-

Mataku perlahan terbuka. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, menatap perlahan pria disebelahku.

"Kau sudah sadar?" aku hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Seharusnya aku bisa mati dengan kejadian itu,"

"Hn, kau putus asa?"

"Ya,"

"Hidupmu masih panjang,"

"Berhentilah berbicara tak perlu, ucapanmu sama sekali tak membantuku!"

"Tenanglah, nak! Aku tak mau menguruimu, tapi kurasa kau bisa lebih baik!" pria itu tersenyum padaku. "Apa cita-citamu?"

Aku menutup mataku, 'lagi-lagi pertanyaan ini!' batinku kesal.

"Tak ada!"

Pria itu tertawa. "Kau mengingatkanku ketika aku masih kecil. Kau sama sepertiku!"

"Memangnya apa perkerjaanmu?"

"FBI"

Mataku terbelalak kagum. "Kau bercanda? Itu keren!"

"Ya," ucapnya singkat berdiri, mengacak rambut hitamku. "Kau pasti tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat! Kulihat dari matamu,"

Percakapan singkat yang mengubah segalanya.

-XOXOXO-

"Komandan Sasuke, dia berlari menuju gang tikus. Kami mencoba untuk mengejarnya, tetapi dia mengunakan gas air mata dan ia menghilang,"

Kepulan asap keluar dari mulutku, menutup ponselku dengan malas. Berdiri menatap penjahat itu berlari ketakutan. "Bedebah!"

Aku melompat dari gedung, kedatanganku yang mendadak membuat penjahat itu terkejut. "Ka—Kau! Sasuke Uchiha!"

Aku menyeringai pelan. "Tak perlu takut seperti itu!" ujarku tersenyum sinis. Dan kulayangkan pukulan kearah perutnya. Pukulan itu tepat diperutnya, membuat sarafnya terkejut dan tersambung ke otak dan membuatnya pingsan.

Membopongnya kepundakku. Sejak pertemuanku dengan penyelamatku aku bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang FBI tak peduli bagaimana caranya. Dan aku berhasil, tak peduli siapa namamu dan margamu, dari mana kau berasal. Cita-cita menuntun kita dan mengubah masa depan kita.

Namaku Uchiha. Aku bukanlah seorang penjahat seperti keluargaku. Melainkan aku adalah FBI yang ditakuti. Berdarah dingin dan ditakuti, ambisius dan kejam.

Kurasa darah Uchiha memang mengalir kepadaku.

-The end-

Contantinest


End file.
